I'm madly crazy
by LaFangirlMexicana
Summary: Akashi (24 años) nos cuenta su vida amorosa y privada, y no solo eso, nos cuenta sobre la vida de aquellos que le rodean, aquellos que están en "su mundo" ese mundo que se han creado para saciar sus necesidades y apetitos. Amantes, amor y lujuria, factores que rodean su vida y la de sus amigos. Más de una historia está entrelazada Parejaa:Kise-Reo-Murasakibara x Akashi. (y más)
1. Chapter 1

Palabras de la autora: ¡Hola! Me alegra que hayan decidido leer esto. Bueno, espero les guste es un cambio de aires para mi, no suelo escribir así, todos estos personajes ahora presentaran sus facetas adultas segun mi perspectiva y deseo. ¡Este es un Alternative Universe! No está afilidado al manga pero conserva detalles del mismo. Espero lo disfruten.

Capitulo uno: Amantes y _otras _cuestiones.

Esta mañana me deserté y tú no estabas ahí, nuevamente de habías ido. Suspiré lentamente mientras me removía en la cama, las sabanas hechas un caos y los cojines tirados por todas partes me sacaron una sonrisa dulzona y picara, pronto todas las imágenes de anoche juegan en mi mente. Mis manos se deslizan en las sabanas, te buscan pero nada, solo queda esa pequeña marca de que dormiste a mi lado. La soledad es notoria, me gustaría despertar contigo a tu lado, pero te conozco, tus mentiras, todo de ti, lo conozco y sé bien que tú solo me utilizas.

Tu aroma en la cama me adormece y me vuelve suave, mi corazón late, tu esencia está tan gravada en mi piel que solo puedo estremecerme, producto del recuerdo.

—Eres de lo peor —murmuro al aire, sonriendo.

Me senté en la cama y admiré la vista panorámica. Las ventanas abiertas, las cortinas blancas hondeando y mi cuerpo hecho un desastre. Tengo marcas en todo el cuerpo son más de las que puedo contar. Cuando deslizo mis dedos por cada marca me estremezco y suelto una suave exhalación, aun puedo sentir tus labios y tus dedos. Me tienes en tus manos y creo que lo sabes.

Encendí un cigarro y me quedé ahí, sentado, con la vista perdida en la ciudad, la mañana tan ruidosa me parece vacía. Eres tan dulce cuando la noche cae, casi le tengo rencor al astro solar que nos obliga a separarnos. Podría reír, podría burlarme de mí y recordarme que todo aquello es solo una treta de niños, conozco tu juego y te he visto aplicarlo con tantas y tantos otros. Pero ellos no te conocen como yo, después de todo, te conozco desde hace bastante tiempo.

—Lo curioso es que vuelves… cada vez que te rompen el corazón —susurré para mí mismo, mi sonrisa se ensancha y el humo sale suavemente. Que mal hábito.

Mientras le daba suaves caladas al cigarro me puse a pensar, pensé en tantas cosas que mi mente quedó aturdida. Había algo que debía hacer.

—Ya lo he retrasado mucho tiempo.

Con mi cuerpo envuelto en sabanas me levanté suavemente, mi cuerpo adolorido se tambaleó al contacto con el suelo, al contacto de la cruda realidad fuera del lecho que él y yo compartimos. Pero debo admitir que el recuerdo era mucho más dulce a no tener nada. Era curiosa la sensación, cosquilleaba en mí, era interesante.

Pero, las cosas han cambiado, pese a que tus mentiras me son huecas tus halagos me agradan.

…

—Akashi, no te entiendo —se mofó Shintaro—. Alguien tan dominante como tú… ¿no sería más sencillo encontrar alguna presa fácil?

Sonreí ligeramente, mis labios se curvaban con delicia de solo recordar mis juegos de anoche. Midorima me ofreció un cigarro y lo tomé con calma. Pensé un poco.

—No lo comprendes Shintaro, tu relación con Takao es simple, es recíproca, ambos se corresponden y es sencillo. Aquello no me sirve, sé que ante mi cualquiera sucumbe.

—¿Te aburre cazar? —inquirió interesado.

—Podría decirse. El problema de las personas dominantes, es que a veces nos aburrimos y deseamos que alguien aparezca y nos domine con la misma ferocidad con la que nosotros lo hacemos —respondí en calma.

La música del bar era agradable, necesitaba despejar mi mente entre jazz y algo de beber, todos aquellos eran malos hábitos para ser el medio día, pero era mi único momento libre antes de continuar con la estricta vida de "Akashi Seijuuro". Shintaro, mi mejor amigo, se había vuelto cercano a mí, al volvernos adultos olvidamos nuestras rivalidades y encontramos placer en la plática, ahora que el ganar o perder no estaba en el camino, resultaba estimulante y agradable.

—Ya veo, pero creo la dejas difícil —comentó mientras reía entre dientes—. No eres un hueso fácil de roer, creo lo sabes ¿no?

—Eso es lo que lo vuelve aún más interesante.

—Pero, ¿Solo deseas sexo? ¿O buscas el amor? —me preguntó con picardía, sus ojos verdes brillaban ligeramente, a él le divertía la situación, casi tanto como a mí.

—Busco lo que me satisfaga, no me importa que nombre adopte. Lo quiero a él, pero echarle cadenas lo haría tedioso, los perros deben aprender a volver con sus amos.

—Él siempre vuelve a ti.

—Sí, lo hace, pero los interludios son largos… es curioso.

Ambos nos dedicamos sonrisas de complicidad, por esto era que Shintaro me agradaba tanto ahora, su mente era mucho más abierta, recuerdo que solíamos ser unos estirados, rectos y firmes, de poca sonrisa y habla, ambos niños de buenas familias con buenas notas, pero cada uno cambió con los años a su forma. Él, gracias a su novio se soltó mucho, y yo… bueno, me harté de las reglas, decidí ser absoluto a mi manera, jamás hubiera pensado que si dejaba de escuchar a mi padre entonces todo sería mejor. Incluso terminé heredando la compañía completa por mera iniciativa mía. Ganar aún era importante para mí, pero ya no lo llevaba a tan terribles extremos, me puse una máscara divertida, una que la sociedad no temiera.

Él también tuvo que ver en esto.

Su nombre, Murasakibara Atsushi. Él me mostró el mundo del placer y de las inhibiciones, antes de darme cuenta todo se había adaptado a mi piel.

Ahora tengo veinticuatro años, no son muchos si bien se piensa, a los ojos biológicos aun soy un adulto joven, pero mi mente y cuerpo piensan otra cosa. El dulce sabor del sexo te avejenta y amarga, sin embargo también te alivia y calma. ¿Por qué deseo a Murasakibara con tanto fervor? Porque él me da aquello que deseo.

No es amor, yo ya le he amado desde hace muchos años, él me da placer, me desea, me envuelve y saca lo peor y lo menor de mí, nuestros rituales son similares a los de bestias en celo, el juego de poderío me excita hasta la medula y sucumbir ante él para que me posea en las noches es lo mejor. El gran emperador encontró su fruta prohibida y su jugo le satisface.

¿Tengo más amantes? Sí, y no me molesta decirlo, una vez que la virginidad se deja atrás y el pecado corre por las venas uno lo busca con mayor interés. En este caso siempre estuvo frente a mí, me sorprendió ver la cantidad de personas que ansiaban compartir el acto sexual conmigo, pero solo pocos son merecedores de ello. Mis dos amantes son Reo Mibuchi y Kise Ryota. Con ellos pruebo la otra cara de la moneda, mientras que Atsushi me reta y enloquece, ellos sucumben, son apasionados y me muestran la ternura del sexo, pero con su toque bestial.

Reo es como yo, busca el amor, busca el placer pero no lo encuentra, según él me ha platicado, tiene cierto interés en Himuro Tatsuya quien curiosamente es el mejor amigo de Atsushi. Nos entendemos bien, Reo y yo hacemos buena química en la cama, me he vuelto adicto a él. Además él tiene muchas cosas que no encontraría en nadie más. Incluyendo una belleza abrumadora.

Kise salía con Kuroko Tetsuya, pero rompieron porque Tetsuya se fue con Kagami. Desde ese entonces Kise se ha refugiado a mis pies, cual perro hambriento de amor y calor. Tan devoto y desesperado, él es mi otro tesoro.

Al único que no poseo como deseo es a Murasakibara. Atsushi sale con Aomine y Kyoshi Teppei. Ellos son los amantes de Murasakibara, nos les guardo rencor ni mucho menos, al final, todos somos cómplices, todos gozamos de lo prohibido y buscamos la diversión, eso es todo. Buscamos el placer, buscamos lo que nos llena y satisface, por ello borramos las reglas del juego y comenzamos a ir en todas direcciones. Hacemos trampa, mentimos o engañamos, somos humanos imperfectos, sumidos en el abismo del desamor.

—¿Me puedo unir?

Volteé y me encontré con Kagami, le dediqué una sonrisa y le invité a sentarse.

—Es raro verte por aquí, Kagami —dijo Shintaro—. ¿Dejaste tu nidito de amor?

—Podría decirse, necesitaba despejar la mente, me alegro de encontrarlos aquí, es aburrido estar solo —respondió él mientras pedía una cerveza para él.

—Hablábamos sobre amantes —dije.

—No es normal escucharte hablar sobre eso Akashi —me dijo Kagami.

—¿Qué nos dices tú? —Preguntó Midorima—. ¿Cómo va todo con Alex?

Pese a que Kuroko era un novio muy posesivo (aunque no lo pareciera por fuera) Kagami había logrado encontrar tiempo para fugarse con Alex y tener amoríos. Yo hubiera esperado que Taiga se fuera con Aomine, pero por lo visto Taiga buscó el placer en una mujer, una que alguna vez fue su maestra. Aunque no por ello era menos guapa, Alex era una mujer con cuerpo matador.

Si se lo preguntan, Aomine está tan soltero como yo, pero él es mucho más activo.

—Bien, no puedo dejarla, es como si ella me consumiera, pero Tetsuya comienza a sospechar, ese chico es demasiado perspicaz, es un problema.

—Ya que estamos en el tema —comenté mientras fumaba—. Shintaro, ¿qué hay de ti?

—Momoi y yo estamos bien. Todo normal por ahora.

—Debes tener cuidado —le recordé—. Momoi es una mujer mi hermosa, puede que te enamores de ella y dejes a Takao.

—No lo creo, pero gracias por el consejo.

Así estuvimos hablando muy buen rato, me daba risa ver que todos cuyos 'romances ideales' habían surgido tenían también uno o dos amantes cuando mucho, comprendía bien que todos nosotros teníamos sed de placer y hambre por saciar, necesitábamos más de lo que podíamos roer.

…

—Sei-chan, me alegra verte por aquí.

—¿Dónde más almorzaría sino? —respondí sonriente.

La cafetería de Reo era un lugar agradable, aunque Reo en realidad era un diseñador de modas también había puesto este negocio. Su cafetería era grande, servía comidas también, el lugar en sí tenía un gran encanto, agradable, sofisticado, y además de todo era un lugar popular. Claro que yo (como muchos otros) a veces solo iba para poder verlo a él y nada más.

—Entiendo —sonrió halagado, Reo era ternura pura, siempre era dulce y amable.

Pedí algo de comer simple, miré por la ventana, el clima parecía ir empeorando, seguro llovería, las noches frías y lluviosas tenían cierto encanto para mí. Una sonrisa se deslizó en mis labios, hoy tendría diversión de nueva clase.

Reo, luego de entregar personalmente mi pedido (él jamás permitía que otro lo hiciera), se fue con calma.

Me levanté de mi asiento y me fui al pequeño cuarto de descanso donde Reo reposaba cuando cerraba la tienda. Ahí le encontré, al verme se sorprendió, adoraba ver esa expresión de sorpresa, incitaba a mis instintos sádicos para actuar conforme al deseo natural de la carne. Me acerqué a él lentamente, le arrinconé contra la pared. Aunque él seguía siendo más alto que yo, había cierta diferencia a cuando estábamos en la preparatoria. Acaricié su cabello, y mis manos se deslizaron por su rostro. Sus ojos brillaron, sus labios titubearon, casi sentí como su corazón estaba latiendo acelerado por el momento. Él se acercó y besé su oreja, susurrándole al oído: —Esta noche, iré a tu apartamento.

—S-Sei-chan… —soltó un gemido ahogado, él lo deseaba tanto como yo.

Mis caderas apresaban las suyas, estábamos tan cerca, nuestras pieles hablaron un lenguaje prohibido. Sentí su respiración y dejé que su suave aroma me llenara, era tan dulce como una amapola, él era mi lirio, mi bella flor.

Deseoso besé su cuello, tan suave y lánguidamente cómo fue posible. Deslicé mis labios varias veces, dejé que mi lengua recorriera la extensión de ese perfecto y largo cuello a sabiendas de que esa zona erógena era su debilidad. Los labios de Reo se entreabrieron para soltar suaves suspiros, él estaba entregado a mi voluntad consiguiendo placer con ello; debo admitir que solo con él me agradaba la conducta sumisa, jamás me aburría, siempre era tan interesante como la primera vez. Sonreí ante este pensamiento, mientras volvía a besar su oreja; me sentía tan bestia con él, deseaba devorar su cuello un poco más, deseaba tomarle ahí mismo, deseaba que ambos nos tomásemos juntos. Con él la versatilidad era una delicia, sin importar que o como. La pasión de Reo hacia mí no tenía precio.

—Sei-chan —me llamó—. Deja algo para el postre.

Sentí como me rodeaba con sus brazos para apegarme más a él, era agradable y me gustaba la sensación. Después sus tersos y abundantes labios buscaron los míos, primero los presionó suavemente, luego comenzamos a rosar nuestros labios, bajando y subiendo. Esos labios dulces con aroma a rosas eran miel pura. Sin aguantarlo más nos besamos. Besos largos y tiernos, pero tenían su lujuria, tenían su deseo y su placer. Luego me abrí paso e introduje mi lengua en su boca, haciendo que el beso fuera aún mejor. Mi lengua se deslizó contra la suya, no separábamos nuestros labios para nada. Reo cerró los ojos y me siguió el ritmo invitándome a continuar. Nuestras lenguas jugaban, se deslizaban, se entrelazaban y continuaban una y otra vez.

Los gemidos ahogados de Reo solo lograban provocarme más.

Nos separamos en busca de aire, podía sentirlo, mi mirada ardía en deseo; deseaba más pero entendí que debía comportarme y dejar lo mejor para esta noche. Quizá le haría el amor a Ren contra la ventana.

_Hacer el amor…_

Sí, con Reo no era solo sexo, era hacer el amor, había entrega, sentimientos y pasión. Quizá seríamos pareja de no ser por nuestras inacabables ambiciones. Si yo no deseara a Atsushi con tanto fervor, si yo no deseara ser dominado por él y poseerlo… solo entonces podría entregarme únicamente a Reo. Pero ambos sabíamos que eso era imposible. Él deseaba a Himuro y yo deseaba a Murasakibara. Ambos ansiábamos aquello que no estaba en nuestras manos, deseábamos aquello que no podíamos poseer por más que lo deseásemos.

—Nos vemos esta noche —susurré besando su mejilla.

—De acuerdo.

…

—Tetsuya, que sorpresa verte aquí.

Fui a la librería, me había terminado algunos libros y deseaba ver que más podía encontrar para satisfacer mi apetito lector. Pese a mi trabajo en la compañía siempre me sobraba demasiado tiempo. Ahí en la librería me topé con Kuroko, parecía estar de mal humor pero de cualquier forma le sonreí amable. Kuroko ya no era mi amigo como alguna vez fue y no es que yo le guardara rencor ni nada, simplemente mi personalidad nueva chocó con la suya y eso nos alejó. Además yo ya no podía hablar tanto con él. Él estaba fuera de nuestro mundo, estaba fuera de esta realidad que nos habíamos creado todos. Midorima, Kagami, Aomine, Atsushi, Reo, Himuro… todos nosotros estábamos en otro mundo alejado de lo 'socialmente correcto'. Kuroko no pertenecía a ello.

—Akashi-kun —me devolvió el saludo—. Solo paseaba por aquí.

—Ha pasado tiempo. ¿No?

—Sí, he estado ocupado con Kagami y el trabajo.

—Ya veo. Me alegra que estés tan feliz con Kagami, son linda pareja —mi habilidad para ocultar la realidad siempre era impecable. Kuroko frunció el entrecejo cuando me escuchó mencionar que eran linda pareja. Definitivamente Tetsuya ya sospechaba que Taiga le era infiel con alguien.

—Sí, eso creo —respondió tajante.

—¿Hay algo que te moleste? —pregunté.

Kuroko se quedó callado, sostenía un libro entre sus brazos, la verdad no me interesaba saber de qué era así que simplemente me quedé esperando una respuesta. La mirada de Tetsuya era más clara que sus labios mismos, él no confiaba en si decirme o no, posiblemente estaba debatiendo sobre qué contestar o que palabras dejarme escuchar.

—Creo que algo va mal con Kagami-kun —me dijo al fin.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso? —Miré mi reloj de mano—. Me queda tiempo.

¿Sentía yo empatía por él? No, ni me interesaba si Kagami le era infiel con todo un burdel, pero me interesó escuchar la otra cara de la moneda, ver las reacciones de aquellos 'fuera de nuestro mundo', los engañados, las víctimas. Me llamaba la atención y lucía divertido, de verdad lucía como un experimento. Tenía ganas de verlo y estudiarlo. Solo eso.

Kuroko me contó con detalle cada cosa, cada sospecha, cada acción de Kagami en los últimos meses. Por lo visto Kagami había sido tan cauteloso que terminó luciendo sospechoso. Una pisca de ironía me provocaba ganas de sonreír, solo necesitaba una palabra y yo podría decirle a Kuroko toda la verdad y hacerlo pedazos. Pero no lo haría, Kagami ahora era mi amigo, era parte de 'nuestro mundo' y no me apetecía traicionarlo por alguien como Kuroko.

—Bueno, no sé qué decirte Tetsuya, todo depende cuanto amas a Kagami. ¿Prefieres atarlo a ti o dejarle ser? Solo piénsalo.

Dejando a Tetsuya con palabra en la boca me fui del lugar.

Me puse a pensar sobre la vida actual, en este caso la mía. Me di cuenta que el mundo de los adultos es aún mejor cuando se puede vivir sin restricciones sociales, impedimentos y prohibiciones. Cuando se tiene todo en mano nada es difícil, claro que hay muchas responsabilidades, pero ya no me importan. Siempre viví en un mundo de adultos, mi padre fue culpable de ello más un así nunca encontré interés o gozo, aquello era tan estricto, tan recto y duro, nada de diversión, era autentica farsa.

…

Mientras apagaba la computadora y me disponía a terminar mi tiempo laboral mi teléfono sonó y cuando contesté escuché la voz de Atsushi al otro lado, se escuchaba ansioso y un poco deprimido. Miré la ciudad a través de los grandes ventanales, tal y como había supuesto la tarde era gris y monocromática, pronto más de una tormenta sería liberada.

—¿Qué se te ofrece? —pregunté indiferente.

—Quisiera verte hoy, Aka-chin —respondió casi al instante.

—¿Es así?

—Sí, ¿Dónde nos vemos? Te necesito esta noche —me dijo.

Sonreí, me gustaba escucharlo así de triste y desesperado, yo ya sabía lo que él quería de mí, aunque normalmente nos veíamos cada dos días y la noche anterior habíamos tenido sexo en mi apartamento, sabía que él había discutido con Teppei, cuando discutía con él era cuando Murasakibara buscaba consuelo en mi con tanto fervor, pero a mí no me importaba, a mí no me interesaba. Su dolor o problemas me eran indiferentes, a mí solo me importaba que él fuese una bestia conmigo.

Y cuando él tenía ese humor siempre era suave, estaba herido y mi trabajo era convertir su tristeza en ira.

—Lo siento, tengo planes —respondí.

—P-Pero… A-Aka-chin…

—Ya me oíste Atsushi, tendrás que esperar, ve a desahogar tus penas en algún bar ¿De acuerdo? Y no olvides tu paraguas —admito que mi voz sonó mucho más cruel y sarcástica de lo normal, estaba disfrutando al imaginarme la expresión descompuesta que seguro él estaba poniendo.

Antes de que él respondiera lo que sea colgué el teléfono. Me removí un poco en mi silla. Miré mi reloj de mano, ya podía irme de la oficina en paz, tenía que ir a comprar algunas cosas para esta noche. Y reservar el restaurante para la cena. Saqué mi celular y marqué un número en específico.

—¿Ryota? —Mi voz se volvió dulce—. ¿Tienes planes?

—¿A-Akashi-chii? —la voz de Kise sonó feliz—. No, para nada, ¿Por qué?

—Me apetece cenar contigo esta noche, pero tendrás que disculparme, no habrá postre.

—No te preocupes —se escuchó una ligera risa—, cenar contigo es un placer.

"No habrá postre", obviamente era mi forma de aclarar que después de cenar no tendríamos sexo, aunque usualmente así lo hacemos, esta vez tenía planes con Reo. Kise con algunos años más, maduró considerablemente, aunque él no me satisfacía a nivel intelectual o intercultural, sus charlas siempre eran divertidas, me sacaba una risa o dos, con él podía hablar sobre temas modernos, pasar el rato de manera más confiada y juvenil. Nuestras charlas no eran como las que podría tener con Midorima. El Kise actual me fascinaba a su manera.

—Bien, nos vemos a las ocho, donde siempre —dije sonriente, mi humor estaba por los cielos.

Colgó el teléfono luego de confirmar y yo después hice la reservación, Kise y yo cenábamos en un restaurante bastante popular y moderno pero también tenía su grado de exclusividad que por supuesto ambos podíamos compensar. Mis labios se curvaron, de verdad me sentía satisfecho. Una buena platica con amigos, un almuerzo agradable, horas cómodas y productivas de trabajo, y pronto una cena deliciosa, y finalizarlo todo con el postre que me ofrecería Mibuchi.

Volví a mi apartamento cuando finalicé las compras, que dejé en mi auto, esas las llevaría a casa de Reo. Elegí un buen traje negro que me sentara adecuadamente, no muy formal, pero sí casual con ánimo matador. Tomé una ducha rápida y terminé de arreglarme, me miré en el espejo. Mi expresión sin duda había cambiado, ahora tenía un aire maduro distinto al que alguna vez tuve. Ahora no me veía solo serio e impasible, ahora tenía el encanto de un adulto real.

—Hay que saber usar la apariencia —murmuré para mí mismo.

…

—Kise, no cambias, ¿verdad? —comenté riendo bajo.

—Akashi-chii tienes la culpa de todo, tú me mostraste el mundo de los adultos.

Nos miramos con picardía, era cierto, cuando Tetsuya le rompió el corazón a Kise le mostré un 'consuelo' totalmente nuevo, de ahí empezó nuestra exquisita relación.

Mi mano se estiró un poco y acaricié la mejilla de Kise, yendo a su barbilla, mis ojos brillaron con malicia, curvé mis labios en una media sonrisa y comenté lentamente: —Con un rostro como este, es difícil que me resista a ti.

—Sabes bien —Kise tomó mi mano y la besó—. Que el único que no puede resistirse a ti soy yo, Akashi-chii… es tan triste que me dejes sin postre.

—Veamos si puede arreglarse.

Pensamientos de todo tipo viajaron por mi mente, un capricho muy apetecible se me antojó de repente, claro que primero debía preguntarle a Reo, después de todo el asunto sería en su apartamento y él jamás invita a nadie más. Aunque se bien que Kise y Reo son muy compatibles sería mejor medir cual era el apetito de Ren.

—_¿Sei-chan? ¿Qué sucede?_

—Reo, tengo a un niño travieso conmigo y quiere saber si puede jugar con nosotros —hablé con una voz que nadie más creería que poseo, era una voz melosa y suave—. ¿Qué dices?

Pude escuchar que Reo se lo pensaba, escuché como exhalaba una ligera risa.

—_Los niños malos debes ser castigados. ¿Verdad Sei-chan? Los esperaré aquí._

Kise sonrió lánguidamente, besó mi mano de nuevo, sus seductores orbes brillaron con intensidad. Esta sería una buena noche, lo comprendí al instante.

…

Desperté, Reo y Kise estaban acostados aun en la cama. Las sabanas estaban hechas un desastre y a duras penas los cubrían. Me relamí los labios, ambos tenían unas piernas hermosas, me provocaba querer besarlas todo el tiempo. Me estiré y arreglé un poco mi cabello. Miré el reloj, ya eran como las nueve de la mañana, buen horario para un sábado. Sonreí al recordar lo que había sucedido anoche, mis dos amantes eran increíbles y siempre sabían complacer como se debe al emperador.

El apartamento de Reo me encantaba, era luminoso y tenía un estilo y clase digno de apreciarse. Su cama me gustaba, era tan grande como para que nosotros durmiéramos plácidamente.

—¿Hm? ¿Sei-chan? Vuelve a la cama —renegó Reo. Sus preciosos ojos verdes y sus labios carnosos entreabiertos me invitaron a darle un agradable beso de buenos días.

Reo correspondió el beso.

—Akashi-chii, solo un rato más —Ryota me haló suavemente, me recosté de nuevo y ambos se abrazaron de mi acomodándose en cada costado. Les miré con cierta ternura, me sentía especialmente meloso aquella mañana, con ellos todo era diferente, era un estilo distinto al de Atsushi pero muy agradable; los besé a ambos y les mimé con tranquilidad, esa era mi forma de decir "lo han hecho bien". Me puse a pensar y nuevamente llegué a la misma conclusión: _Si pudiese olvidarme de Atsushi todo sería ideal._

Pero Atsushi era la otra cara de mi pasión, era lo contrario, era salvajismo, nada se sentimiento solo placer, rudeza… aquello también me resultaba irresistible. Si mi avaricia no fuera tal creo yo ya habría podido olvidarle. Yo ya no amaba a Atsushi, solo me decía a mí mismo que así era, pero no, la verdad esto solo era un obsesivo deseo, uno que tenía buen sabor.

Justo cuando estaba por volver a dormir mi celular sonó. Reo tentando el mueble con la mano lo encontró y me lo pasó. Vi el número de Atsushi y mi sonrisa torcida se pintó en mi expresión, sería malicioso.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes solo, Atsushi? —me burlé al escuchar su voz en el celular.

Sentí como Reo y Kise abrían los ojos, por lo visto querían escuchar de qué hablábamos él y yo. Aunque nunca nos celábamos entre nosotros ni nos prohibíamos nada, la verdad era que a su forma eran posesivos conmigo, en especial Ryota. Ambos me abrazaron con fuerza y comenzaron a portarse mal. Ryota subió un poco para comenzar a besar mi cuello y Reo comenzó a besar mi abdomen.

—_Aka-chin, me gustaría verte hoy y… ¿me estas escuchando?_

—Hm, lo siento, no te estaba escuchando, Reo me está atendiendo.

No mencionaba a Reo cuando estaba con Atsushi porque no había necesidad, además no lo necesitábamos. Pero yo sabía cuánto le enfurecía a Murasakibara que yo estuviera con Reo, ambos se odiaban a morir.

—_Me dejaste plantado ayer… ¿¡Por Reo?! ¡No puedo creértelo! _—respondió gritando

—¿Celos acaso? Estoy ocupado, ve al grano —ordené.

—_¿Qué? ¿Celoso yo? ¿De él? ¡Ni muerto!_

—Atsushi, hablamos luego —dije seco colgando la llamada

Sonreí ampliamente, un calor indecible estaba acariciando mi piel. Reo y Kise me practicaban una felación, sus rostros se veían tan seductores y hacer esto en la mañana no tenía nada de malo, incluso era estimulante. Mis dos adorados amantes, siempre tan fieles y complacientes. Ligeros suspiros y jadeos se escaparon de mis labios, el estímulo hiso estremecer mi piel, esa sensación húmeda y atrevida me enloquecía, aquello era place puro. Los hermosos ojos de ambos se fijaron en los míos aumentando mi excitación.

Las cosas están bien tal y como están, pero yo sabía que las piezas pronto comenzarían a moverse.

…

No me linchen 3

Nos leemos a la proxima.


	2. Chapter 2

Toda una semana dejé colgado a Murasakibara, no contesté sus llamadas ni vi sus mensajes, nada, así decidí mover mis piezas, podría decirse me estaba vengando de él pero no, solo estaba jugando como me apetecía.

Salí de casa en la mañana, de nuevo era viernes, eso me hacía feliz, aunque debo admitir esta fue una semana interesante. Permítanme contarles lo que sucedió.

El lunes salí a comprar algunas cosas, esta vez serían regalos, me gustaba darle regalos a Kise y a Reo, en especial si era ropa o algo de uso diario pues ellos se lo ponían para mí, me daba cierto sentimiento de posesión que dejaba buen sabor de boca. Fui a una de mis tiendas favoritas y ahí comencé a buscar entre las camisas. Cuando encontré una que me gustó alcé mi mano para tocarla, pero otra mano me tocó a mí. Alcé la mirada y me encontré con Momoi, sonreí amable.

—Es un placer verte a ti y a tus buenos gustos, Momoi —dije sacando la camisa del lugar para dársela.

—¡Akashi! Un placer verte… uh… n-no, si la viste primero llévatela.

—Por favor, tómala, seguro que será un bonito regalo —le dediqué una sonrisa amable—. ¿Me acompañarías un rato? Una opinión femenina me iría bien.

Momoi miró la hora en su celular y sonrió, acto seguido asintió y ambos comenzamos a caminar por la tienda. Momoi ahora era una mujer atractiva en todos los sentidos posibles, en el pasado ella solo usaba su aspecto, pero ahora era tan diferente. Momoi, al igual que Kise, rechazada por Kuroko, cuando Satsuki le quitó valor a Tetsuya y le olvidó sacando su verdadero yo entonces las cosas cambiaron. Midorima y ella se volvieron amantes por lo mismo, ahora ellos tenían una química notable. Satsuki era una mujer astuta, agradable, amable y seductora sin dejar de lado su dignidad, me agradaba mucho ahora.

—¿Todo ha ido bien con Ki-chan? —me preguntó.

—Sí, pese a su trabajo en la industria del modelaje tenemos tiempo —contesté mientras miraba el estante de corbatas.

Se acercó a mí y susurró: —¿Y sobre Mu-kun?

—No cambia jamás.

Nos dedicamos sonrisas teñidas de complicidad. Seguimos paseando por el departamento de caballeros y luego llevé a Satsuki al departamento de damas.

—Dime —le dije—. ¿Hoy tendrás un evento especial con Shintaro?

—Sí, esta noche me llevará a cenar, es una 'recompensa' por haberme plantado la última vez —respondió en un suspiro mientras su mirada se perdía por los vestidos. Pude notarlo, Momoi lo amaba a él, lo amaba totalmente, pero ella jamás lo diría, después de todo, la amante era ella y no Takao. Pensé un momento en la situación y me di cuenta de que esa clase de asuntos podrían tener repercusiones más adelante. A su misma vez me pareció interesante, ¿Cuándo explotaría la bomba de tiempo? No solo para Satsuki o Midorima, sino para todos.

—Bueno, sabes… a Midorima le gusta cuando usas vestidos, me lo ha contado —mis labios se curvaron amablemente, mis ojos brillaron un momento mientras mi vista quedaba enganchada por un precioso vestido negro, era de coctel, elegante y coqueto, con buen equilibro, esa clase de vestidos que muestran justo lo necesario y luego esconden lo demás para la imaginación, aquel era un vestido con clase.

—¿De verdad? —Pareció sorprenderse, se posicionó a mi lado y admiró el vestido, fue un encanto para ambos, hasta que ella miró el precio—. Es… hermoso, pero es demasiado.

—Momoi —le dije galante al tiempo que posicionaba mi mano en su hombro, con suavidad—. Considéralo un regalo mío para ambos, aunque en realidad Shintaro estaría en deuda conmigo —reí suave, mis ojos se fijaron en los de Momoi, podía verlo en ella, estaba tan feliz su mirada expiraba el brillo, la emoción en una dama.

—N-No podría aceptarlo, A-Akashi-kun, ¡E-Es demasiado! —trató de negarse, pero yo sabía bien cuanto ella lo deseaba.

—Vamos, pruébatelo y luego vamos a almorzar, hace tiempo que no hablo contigo.

Tacto con las mujeres siempre he tenido, aunque no me atraen tanto, sexualmente hablando, siempre les he dado su gran valor, las mujeres son criaturas increíbles y hermosas, tienen ternura en sus corazones y sin capaces de concebir vida. Además resultan tener sus encantos propios, encantos que ningún chico podrá jamás imitar por más que se trae. Me gustan los hombres y las mujeres, eso es cierto, pero… tengo que admitir, con una chica no haría jamás lo que hago con Reo, Kise o Atsushi. Las mujeres son una hermosa cadena para mí, una que no quiero colocarme.

Momoi se probó el vestido, tal y como pensé se adecuó perfectamente a su figura, parecía estar hecho para ella. Las mejillas se Momoi se tiñeron de carmín, "espero que a Midorima-kun le guste", murmuró para ella, pero alcancé a escucharla. Sonreí con amplitud, me sentía satisfecho, aunque sabía no debía meterme en cosas ajenas, no vi lo malo, será malo de mi parte y podrán juzgarme por malvado, pero si fuera por mi haría que Shintaro dejara a Takao para que se desposara con Momoi. Sin embargo eso no depende de mí, y no reñiré con Shintaro tampoco, 'nuestro mundo' no tiene reglas, no tiene peros, no tiene ni pros ni contra… así lo creamos para todos.

Mis pensamientos podían ser bastante contradictorios de vez en cuando.

En el almuerzo Momoi y yo hablamos sobre cosas del pasado, sobre ese tiempo cuando todos compartimos el mismo uniforme, fue interesante escuchar todo desde un punto de vista diferente. Luego hablamos sobre amoríos, luego sobre negocios y política, más tarde volvimos al tema del amor, me era refrescante escuchar todo de labios femeninos. Comprendo que los hombres somos más brutos y fríos en este tipo de cosas, aunque hay hombres sensibles que buscan el romance… bueno, no es lo mismo, las mujeres son más 'perspicaces' por excelencia.

—Momoi, ha sido un encanto hablar contigo —dije.

—Siempre has sido muy caballeroso, Akashi —respondió apenada, mientras sonreía contenta.

—No es nada, por favor cuéntame después como te fue.

Le di un beso en la mejilla, le entregué la bolsa que contenía su vestido y la camisa de Shintaro y después me fui con tranquilidad. Ella se despidió de mí y tal como nuestros caminos se cruzaron volvieron a separarse.

Después todo continuó con normalidad. Hasta que llegó el miércoles.

Ahí fue cuando me topé en el gimnasio con Alex.

—¿Akashi? Vaya, que bueno verte por aquí —me dijo amable.

—Bueno, debo cuidar la salud —respondí.

Ambos estuvimos en silencio haciendo ejercicio buen rato, me gustaba hacerlo, era una gran forma de liberar la presión y el estrés que mi trabajo a veces dejaba sobre mí. Cuando ambos tomamos un descanso para tomar algo, me acerqué a ella y le dije: —Deberían tener más cuidado.

—¿Perdón? —pestañeó un par de veces, con mirada incrédula. Me acerqué a ella.

—Kagami está siendo demasiado obvio, será mejor que arreglen eso de lo contrario Tetsuya no volverá a dejar que Kagami respire fuera del trabajo —le susurré con discreción, asegurándose de que nadie nos estuviese viendo ni escuchando.

—Gracias —se limitó a decir.

Después de eso tomamos caminos distintos. En la tarde Kagami y yo fuimos a tomar algo, le había dicho que quería hablar con él. ¿Por qué hacia todo esto?

Una vez más, porque deseaba ver las reacciones, deseaba ver como una pequeña intervención podía alterar los resultados posibles. Se bien que si yo no hubiese dicho nada posiblemente Kuroko hubiese descubierto el amorío de Kagami, así que cambié la pieza de lugar, el resultado iba a cambiar, ¿Qué tan grande podía ser la reacción a mi experimento? Si pudiese explicarse de forma simple, diría que estaba lanzando una piedra al lago. El lago es la vida, la piedra mis acciones, los peces son ellos y las hondas en el agua son el fenómeno que cambiaría el curso de todo. Pero ¿Cómo sería? Lo vería pronto.

—Hola, espero no haberte hecho esperar —dije mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Kagami, quien al verme sonrió animado como de costumbre y pidió dos cervezas para nosotros.

—Bien Akashi, dime de que me querías hablar.

Tome aire y comencé a contarle todo lo ocurrido con Kuroko, la sonrisa de Kagami se borró lentamente, era obvio que sucedería, no quería echarle a perder el ánimo pero debía decirle lo que sucedía. Cuando terminé el relato, Kagami tomó su tarro de cerveza y le dio largos sorbos, luego lo dejo en su lugar, estuvo un rato en silencio, su ceño fruncido era clara señal de que estaba meditando la situación adecuadamente.

—Fue un descuido de mi parte —suspiró—. Akashi, por favor, dame consejo.

—Lo único que puedo aconsejarte es que tengas cuidado y no seas tan obvio, pon las prioridades en orden y todo irá bien, pero se cuidadoso, creo que ya conoces bien a Tetsuya.

La mirada de Kagami se perdió en la nada, yo me limité a observar mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y lo fumaba lánguidamente, le di su tiempo para pensar, mi plan era actuar poco, no me interesaba meterme en la situación, solo dar pequeños empujones para que todo encaje de manera correcta.

—En que me he metido —murmuró.

—Te has metido en un juego difícil, Kagami —saqué un cigarro, se lo di y le dediqué una amable sonrisa—. Puedes dejar el juego cuando quieras pero una vez fuera no podrás volver.

Nos despedimos y salí del lugar.

Me di cuenta de que las cosas podían resultar de muchas maneras, aunque el resultado no importaba, no me afectaba y no me beneficiaba… básicamente esto y leer un libro era similar.

El jueves crucé mirada con Takao, el ridículamente odioso y celoso novio de Midorima. En parte le agradezco ya que por él Midorima se relajó pero por otro lado me parece ridículo que él me siga viendo como enemigo… pese al pasado que Shintaro y yo compartimos, al final solo es eso… es el pasado. No obstante la balanza se ha inclinado, ahora siento mayor disgusto por él, no me agrada; las personas que siempre sonríen son demasiado falsas.

—¿Te has estado divirtiendo con Shin-chan? —me preguntó sonriendo.

—Me gustaría, pero, ya sabes cómo es él, siempre haciendo horas extras —respondí sin hacerle mayor caso, entendía a la perfección lo que Takao trataba de hacer, desgraciadamente no lograría sacarme nada de información, él se había topado con una pared.

—Pensé que iba a tomar algo con ustedes los viernes.

—Usualmente, ¿Por qué no vienes? —pregunté.

—No me dan ganas en realidad —encorvó sus hombros ligeramente, podía verlo, él estaba tenso, ninguno de los dos estaba disfrutando la conversación.

—Te volviste tranquilo —le dije sonriendo ligeramente, pero incluso sé que mi sonrisa era demasiado forzada, sin salirse de los limites claro está.

—¿No será que tú quieres pasar más tiempo con mi Shin-chan?

Aquello me crispó los nervios, yo no estaba celoso ni deseaba a Midorima de esa manera, pero, realmente detesto a las personas que hablan así. No podía entender cuál era su maldito complejo, ¿Por qué seguía tan obsesionado conmigo? Cuando sus labios recalcaron _mi Shin-chan _sentí un abominable deseo de golpearlo y luego contarle todo lo de Momoi, pero eso era muy poco ético y mala idea. Aguanté y sonreí ampliamente.

—Los celos irracionales —comencé a decir, mientras mi sonrisa amable se borraba lentamente—, son una gran muestra de miedo e inseguridad, se nota que no sientes que él sea tuyo y tus inseguridades te llevan a desquitarte con su exnovio. Deja te recuerdo algo, Takao —pude sentirlo, mi lado cruel estaba haciendo presencia, la voz que salió no era mi voz actual, era la voz que alguna vez perteneció al terrible emperador—. Yo terminé con Midorima, gracias a mi tu pudiste quedarte con él, así que conoce tu lugar.

Le miré con desprecio, eso era seguro, odié la forma en la que sus ojos y labios me levantaban falsos, realmente detestaba a Takao.

Sin dejarle responder lo dejé donde lo encontré, callado y con la palabra en la boca, se que fui cruel y algo duro, pude verlo en sus ojos, le había lastimado. Las palabras son armas de doble filo y sin duda se cómo usarlas como arma, en este caso no pude contenerme. Me reprendí a mí mismo, eso había estado mal, debí solo sonreír e irme, no quería problemas ni mucho menos y tampoco quería problemas con Midorima que a fin de cuentas era mi mejor amigo y el novio de esa peste.

Volviendo al viernes, ya fuera de casa fui a desayunar con Kise, ambos teníamos buen tiempo antes de irnos al trabajo. Por si se lo preguntan Kise dejó el deporte y esta vez se dedicó al modelaje profesional. Como sea, ambos quedamos de vernos en un café para comer algo ahí.

—Akashi-chii, casi no pudimos vernos esta semana —me comentó, su rostro parecía triste.

—Tengo que trabajar y tú también ¿verdad? —tomé su mano con suavidad y la besé—. Aunque si necesitas algo, solo debes llamarme.

Kise asintió y sonrió ligeramente, fue ahí cuando comprendí que algo más pasaba, creo que después de tantos años conociéndole fu aprendiendo a ver cuándo Kise escondía algo, él es fuerte y usualmente esconde su dolor o preocupaciones, sonríe aunque sufre, esa clase de cosas son las que lo vuelven un amante tan cautivante.

—Kise, dime que pasó —ordené, casi al instante.

—Bueno, me topé con Kuroko el jueves, y bueno…

—No hace falta que lo digas, ¿recuerdas lo que acordamos? No tienes por qué estar triste.

Cuando Kise ya no pudo más, lloró toda la noche, yo estuve ahí sosteniendo su mano, esa noche acordamos que si algo le lastimaba no era necesario que lo dijera, yo lo comprendería y lo acompañaría. También le dije que no era necesario olvidar sus sentimientos por Kuroko, aunque eso fuese lo mejor, yo no le obligaría a quererme ni nada. Y acordamos que yo siempre estaría ahí para él cuando sintiera dolor o recordara el pasado. Kise amaba tanto a Kuroko, que cuando hablaba con él aunque fuera solo un poco salía lastimado. Su amor era un herida y cuando veía a Kuroko esta se re-abría.

—Gracias, Akashi-chii, la verdad… con solo verte me siento mejor.

No mentiré, ese comentario me hiso feliz, sonreí al instante, mi pecho se llenó de alegría y orgullo, me agradaban esas palabras por el simple hecho de que me era raro escucharlas. Pese a mi cambio de personalidad muchas personas siguieron viéndome y tratándome como siempre, no es fácil cambiar el pasado si te lo recuerdan constantemente. Me alegra saber… que aun si es solo una persona, esa persona me ve distinto.

—No es nada, Ryota. Por ahora, olvida todo y come ¿de acuerdo?

Él asintió nuevamente, ordenamos algo rico para desayunar y luego de una plática amena acompañada de un buen café nos despedimos.

En el trabajo todo fue normal, los números estables, los empleados trabajando, las acciones subiendo, las bolsas de valores incrementándose. Todo bien, curiosamente el trabajo jamás me resultaba difícil. Incluso me gustaba poder ayudar a crecer el negocio y todo. Mientras escribía algunas cifras sonó mi celular, lo revisé y pude apreciar que la llamada entrante era de Murasakibara. Esta vez contesté.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —pregunté sarcástico, ya sabía que deseaba él.

—_Aka-chin, ¿Por qué no me has contestado en toda la semana?_

Se escuchaba irritado, de hecho sonaba tan encabronado como cuando perdía algún partido en la secundaria. Sonreí ampliamente, era una delicia tenerle enojado, a mis pies, rogando por un poco de atención.

—No tengo por qué hacerlo. ¿Entiendes? —escuché como él suspiraba, seguramente estaba tratando de controlarse para no hacer un berrinche, eso creo fue lindo a su forma.

—_Aka-chin _—dijo nuevamente—. _Por favor, déjame verte… no te he visto y te extraño._

"Eres un pésimo mentiroso… Atsushi." Pensé mientras sostenía el celular contra mi oreja, sin abandonar mi trabajo, no quería atrasarme y salir tarde, los viernes eran mis días de pura diversión así que debía aprovecharlos.

—Tengo tiempo en el almuerzo, pero no haremos nada. Te veo en el restaurante de siempre.

No le dejé contestar, no quería escuchar sus berrinches, además era seguro vendría, le conozco demasiado bien, no se atrevería a faltar.

…

No me agradaba mucho el sonido de la ciudad, pero almorzar fuera sin duda era mejor que estar en mi oficina comiendo. Por suerte el restaurante al que siempre íbamos no tenía mucho barullo y tenía servicio rápido, su ambiente, por lo mismo, era muy cómodo.

—Aka-chin, eres malo, me dejas esperando por ti, ¿y si me vuelvo loco? —renegó Atsushi, haciendo pucheros. Antes hubiera caído tan fácil a esas solapantes palabras.

—Tienes a tus dos amores para consolarte ¿o me equivoco? Hueles a tabaco, estuviste con Aomine hace unas horas —respondí indiferente mirando la carta con el menú del día.

Miré de reojo a Murasakibara, se notaba perfectamente que yo había dado en el clavo. No sé si Atsushi es idiota o simplemente cree que puede mentirme, se le nota a leguas cuando miente y peor aún no sabe ocultar nada, o quizá cree que me pondré celoso y por eso no oculta nada. Él, si me prestase atención, aunque sea poquita, entendería que me refunde saber que tiene el descaro de estar con otros y luego venir a mentirme. No es que me molesten sus amantes, se bien que todos estamos en este mundo y solo buscamos satisfacción, más bien es la forma en la que él pretende hacer las cosas, lo hace mal, me molesta.

Yo no haría eso con Kise ni Reo, ellos saben cuándo estoy con quien, todo es claro, de frente, sin mentiras. Una vez Kise me canceló una cita porque tenía trabajo, sabía que él me decía la verdad, no me molesté para nada. Reo, alguna vez también hiso algo así, creo yo salió con Himuro en incluso tuvieron sexo, tampoco me molestó porque él me lo dijo, habló conmigo. Creo que, lo que más odio es el gran descaro de Atsushi al creer que puede mentirme y en sima conquistarme con métodos tan idiotas.

—Teníamos un acuerdo… —renegó, otra vez.

—El cual tu rompiste incontables veces —aun sin mirarle seguí observando el menú. Llegó la camarera y ambos hicimos nuestros pedidos, no pasó mucho antes de que trajeran nuestras órdenes.

Mientras yo comía, completamente tranquilo, Murasakibara seguía por todos los medios intentando que yo sucumbiera.

—Solo dime la verdad, quizá eso ayude —le dije, ya harto de mentiras.

—Bien, quiero tener sexo contigo, mi cuerpo desea al tuyo, ¿contento?

—Muy bien, hemos hecho un gran progreso —me burlé—. Pero, ahora debes intentar hacer que _yo _te desee a ti. Así es como funciona.

Me levanté de mi lugar una vez que terminé la comida, pero no salí del lugar, me fui al baño. Esto era una invitación. Una cosa es que odiase sus mentiras y otra muy distinta que odiara el contacto con él.

No tardó mucho en seguirme, a veces era tan lento…

—¿Esto te divierte, Aka-chin? —me preguntó frunciendo levemente el entrecejo. Yo simplemente entré en un cubículo que estuviese limpio metiendo a Murasakibara conmigo. Con un poco de dificultad él se arrodilló en el suelo, desabrochó mis pantalones y tomó mi miembro con su mano. Él me observó, estaba buscando mi reacción, estaba buscando mi aprobación, yo me limité a sonreír como si estuviera diciéndole "anda, ¿Qué esperas?"

Murasakibara subió de nuevo, buscó mis labios y los probó lentamente. El olor a tabaco seguía molestándome no obstante era una pequeñez comparada con sus besos, puede que Atsushi fuera un inútil, mentiroso y caprichoso pero besaba delicioso. Las palabras sobraron, simplemente le desabroché el pantalón, él ya estaba duro, era un maldito cachondo, eso me excitaba un poco, saber que yo le ponía así. Él tomó nuestros miembros con su mano y comenzó a masajearlos juntos, una dulce corriente de calor y placer acarició mi zona baja, no estaba nada mal. Seguimos besándonos, él metió su lengua en mi boca y yo me dejé hacer, siguiéndole el ritmo, debíamos hacerlo un poco más rápido, mi hora el almuerzo acabaría dentro de poco. Mis manos juguetonas fueron hacia las orejas de Atsushi, ahí las acaricié, también acaricié su cuello con mis manos, al igual que su espalda, esas eran zonas erógenas siempre hacían que Murasakibara perdiera el control. Y yo sabía cómo desatar el placer en su cuerpo solo con acariciarle, digamos… que le di un uso diferente a mi habilidad de leer a las personas.

Apretó nuestros miembros, aquellas caricias estaban surtiendo el efecto deseado. La humedad y el calor nos incitaron a frotarnos un poco, movíamos la pelvis en busca de más y entre besos y caricias llegamos al punto del placer.

Nos limpiamos como pudimos, arreglamos nuestras ropas y después de pagar me marché sin decirle nada más a Murasakibara. Él ya había obtenido lo que quería (a medias claro está) y yo tuve diversión en el almuerzo.

…

—¿Salió todo bien con Momoi? —le pregunté a Shintaro, ambos estábamos sentados en el bar habitual.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —me preguntó, incrédulo. Comprendí que Momoi no le comentó que nos habíamos visto. Le conté a Shintaro lo sucedido. Luego el sacó a tema—. Lo que sé, es que te topaste con Takao.

La irritación me punzó, pero mantuve la calma.

—¿Qué te dijo? —quise saber.

—Nada, solo me dijo que te vio, parecía molesto. A veces me pregunto por qué él sigue celoso de ti, él sabe bien lo que pasó.

—Por eso mismo, Shintaro —le dije mientras daba una calada a mi cigarro—. Él sabe que yo te corté primero, por eso cree que tú aun tienes sentimientos por mí, o algo por el estilo, no sé de donde viene eso.

Shintaro suspiró, dio un trago a su cerveza. Ambos nos miramos en silencio un rato, ambos recordamos el pasado en ese momento, lo sé, pude sentirlo. Midorima dio otro trago más y sonrió cambiando de tema.

—Sobre Momoi, todo bien, fue una noche estupenda… la verdad, ella me pone en aprietos.

—¿Te exige atención? —yo ya sabía que no, pero me interesaba saber cómo veía Midorima la conducta de Satsuki, las mujeres son complicadas, son como un libro, pese a que todos vean una página cada quien le encontrara significados distintos.

—No, nada de eso. Digo que me pone en aprietos… porque siempre me sorprende, me deja como estúpido, no sé qué hacer cuando estoy a su lado. Dios, Akashi… ¡debiste verla! Se veía preciosa, no sé de dónde sacó ese vestido, pero… realmente era matador, casi parecía que lo usaba para provocarme. Se veía tan hermosa… dios, bailamos casi toda la noche. Con ella el tiempo se detiene.

"Es obvio idiota, a ella si la amas", eso me hubiera gustado decirle.

Sonreí, mi gusto y tino era demasiado acertado, sabía bien que Shintaro era Bisexual, así siempre fue, y por ello sabía cuáles eran sus gustos cuando a mujeres se refería. Me alegró saber que a Momoi le había ido bien. Y aunque suene cruel, me alegró ver cual idiotizado estaba Shintaro por Satsuki.

—¿Takao no tuvo sospechas? —pregunté luego de poco.

—No, creo que él sospecha más de ti que Momoi.

—Él ha de creer que tú eres cien por ciento… homosexual.

Midorima asintió, yo sentí… ¿Cómo decirlo? Era una clase de pena, me daba pena saber que aquel tarado prefería meterse conmigo y dudar de mí, se estaba cegando para no ver la realidad. Esa clase de complejos me asquean, pero ¿Qué decir? Al final todo dependería de Midorima, Momoi y Takao, yo no tenía nada que ver en la ecuación.

…

—Entonces… lo viste.

—Sí, Himuro aceptó salir conmigo un rato, me la pasé bien, pero… no sé.

Reo y yo estábamos en el centro comercial, me estaba acompañando para elegir un traje nuevo, hace tiempo que no compraba algo para mí, usualmente yo compraba cosas para otros. Reo me ofreció hacerme un traje también, lo acepté pero le recordé que no debía descuidar su negocio. Al final terminó acompañándome para elegir un traje, confiaba en su juicio. Mientras paseábamos por el área de relojería y joyería comencé a preguntarle sobre su semana y así terminamos en el tema.

Reo se veía confundido, como si él ya no supiera que decir o querer.

—¿Ya no te agrada? —le pregunté tranquilamente. Reo se detuvo a ver un reloj de aspecto excelente. Suspiró suavemente, en aquel momento yo no logré comprender a Reo como de costumbre, algo no me cuadraba correctamente.

—No, no es que no me agrade, solo estoy confuso.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso? Sabes que puedes decirme cuanto quieras.

A Reo y a Kise les brindaba mucho soporte emocional. Ellos me dieron consuelo cuando lo necesité y ahora yo les devolvía el favor con todo corazón. Creo que escuchar a otros fue una gran ayuda para cambiar mi carácter, por lo menos con ellos lograba empatizar lo suficiente. Además, saber que yo puedo darles aquello que yo no tuve, darles las palabras que a mí no me dieron y escucharles como a mí no me escucharon… es gratificante, no se necesitar ser un héroe para salvar a alguien, y si en mi quedaba, entonces por ellos sería inquebrantable, fuerte y atento. No estoy seguro porque, no sé porque doy tanto por ellos, solo sé que también, a su forma, me satisface.

—No —respondió sonriendo, sus ojos esmeraldas brillaron dulzones—. Estar contigo, Sei-chan, es lo que necesito.

Nuevamente, felicidad, me sentí demasiado feliz. Dos personas en este mundo me necesitaban, eran felices a mi lado y eran sinceras conmigo. La felicidad que yo obtenía por ello no podía comprarse con anda, esto era diferente, era genuino. Debo admitir que en ese momento no pensé que fuera a haber consecuencias, en aquel momento no me importó nada. Por primera vez en la vida olvidé predecir el futuro, olvidé las estrategias… y simplemente viví el momento.

—Reo —le llamé, suavemente—. Esta noche, solo seremos tu y yo —le prometí, susurrándole al odio.

—¿Sin Kise? —me preguntó, algo azorado, últimamente los tres habíamos estado mucho juntos, sé que Reo se divertía y no le desagradaba, pero al final pasarla solo nosotros dos solos es diferente, es más especial. No es igual, cuando Kise y yo estamos solos es diferente a cuando Reo y yo estamos solos. En esta ocasión deseaba consolarlo plenamente.

—Sí, solo tú y yo, así que… dime ¿de qué tienes ganas?

—Hoy quiero que nos quedemos juntos, toda la noche.

Tomé su mano, la besé con suavidad. El rostro de Reo enrojeció considerablemente, estábamos en público y aquello sinceramente era vergonzoso pero sabía cuánto le gustaba a él que yo le tratase cual príncipe.

—Haré lo que tú quieras.


	3. Chapter 3

Llegamos a un club muy famoso y grande, Reo me pidió que le llevase a un buen lugar para divertirnos los dos, aquel lugar era de mis favoritos; tenía de todo, además el ambiente era de los mejores, no era como otros lugares desagradables donde todos van a drogarse, beber o cualquier idiotez, no, este lugar era de los mejores y especialmente bueno para las personas que desean bailar hasta el amanecer.

La música ya estaba tope y todos bailaban en la pista. Nos quitamos los abrigos, los dejamos en un buen lugar y tome su mano, sonreí divertido, yo no era mucho de bailes modernos pues siempre se me educó para el baile clásico de salón. Pero entre salida y salida, evento y evento, fui dándome una buena idea de cómo sea hacía. Primero Reo comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música y luego le seguí yo. En ese momento nada más importaba, ni quien nos observaba o lo que pasaría mañana, en ese momento solo éramos nosotros dos. Nos miramos fijamente y continuamos moviendo nuestros cuerpos dejando que ellos se comunicaran como de costumbre, siguiendo el ritmo. Me sentía tan bien que la sonrisa en mis labios no se iba con nada; los ojos de Reo me encendieron aún más, ese brillo tan atractivo era increíble. Me volvía loco y no negaría jamás.

—Sei-chan, gracias —me gritó con dificultad.

—No es nada, bailas bien —contesté mientras nos perdíamos aún más en la música.

Mientras seguimos bailando, Reo se dio cuenta de que cierta pareja había llegado también. Eran Murasakibara y Aomine, no me tardé mucho en verlos, después de todo, tipos como ellos llaman la atención más de lo necesario. No le di mayor importancia, pero a juzgar por el ceño fruncido de Reo, él estaba molesto por dicha presencia. ¿Por qué? No es como si yo fuera a dejar a Reo ahí e irme porque Atsushi estaba en el lugar, y sé bien que eso especulaba Mibuchi, estaba tan claro en su mirada. Curve mis labios en una sonrisa divertida, quizá podría tener mayor entretenimiento del esperado.

Atsushi me vio, frunció el ceño también, vaya que ese sujeto era descarado, pero bueno ¿Qué se le va a hacer? De ese idiota fue del que me enamoré cuando estaba en la secundaria. Pero, esa es una historia del pasado que debe ser contada en otro momento, ahora sigamos. Después de que Atsushi me vio tomó a Aomine y le besó con total descaro. Aomine no se inmutó, ellos empezaron a moverse al ruido de la música. Me reí para mis adentros, aquel era un pobre intento de provocarme, no sirvió en mí, pero sí en mi compañero de baile.

Antes de darme cuenta, él estaba moviéndose diferente, ahora sus pasos eran mucho más provocadores y sensuales ¡lo hubiese tomado ahí mismo de no ser por mi sentido moral! Como sea me dejé llevar, entendí muy bien lo que él quería hacer, estaba presumiéndome ante Murasakibara. «Es como un juego de niños», pensé mientras él deslizaba sus manos en mis caderas y marcaba el ritmo que yo debía seguir.

—Reo, no debes ser celoso —le dije, luego de poco.

—No puede evitarse, me encantas, tengo que presumir —besó mi nuca, sentí como soltaba una ligera exhalación, estaba riendo.

—Entonces, ven y cázame —ordené y él se abalanzó contra mis labios. Aquello fue refrescante, diferente. Hace unos años jamás me hubiese creído capaz de besar a alguien en público, de ser tan descarado. Pero ¿Qué más daba ya? Este era mi mundo, eran mis reglas y yo viviría según fuese mi deseo.

Mirada asesina, eso sentí. Atsushi estaba mirándome con el peor rostro, era una cara similar a la que ponía cuando alguien trataba de robarle golosinas o su almuerzo. Reí nuevamente para mis adentros, me deleitaba en sus celos, aunque no tenían gran sentido.

—Veo que se divierten —escuché otra voz, era ¿Himuro?

—¿H-Himuro? —Reo pareció sorprenderse más que yo, su rostro se puso apenas ligeramente pálido.

—Lo siento ¿interrumpo algo? —preguntó él.

Yo no estaba molesto, incomodo ni mucho menos, pero Mibuchi parecía nervioso, como si él no supiera que contestar y se encontrara entre la espada y la pared. Sonreí con calma, no había de que preocuparse. Miré Himuro directamente.

—No, para nada. ¿Quieres bailar con Reo? —pregunté sin más.

—Si no te molesta, gracias. ¿Qué opinas tú, Mibuchi? —indagó Tatsuya, haciendo énfasis en el nombre de Reo. No sé realmente que sucedía entre esos dos y no me concernía averiguarlo. Le aseguré a mi compañero que nada malo ocurriría si aceptaba. Reo captó mi mensaje, asintió y se fue con Himuro a otra parte. Yo me fui a tomar un trago.

Pasó un rato, a decir verdad no sé cuánto, me perdí en la música y después de encender mi cigarro solo me relajé. Observé a Reo bailar un rato, lo que él transmitía con Tatsuya era distinto, no me molestaba, solo me parecía curioso e interesante. Aomine se fue luego de un rato, observé a Murasakibara, él sonrió y me observó fijamente, no sé qué cosa quería él, pero…

—¿Aburrido, Aka-chin? —antes de darme cuenta, él ya estaba a mi lado.

—Ese juego ya no te servirá, Atsushi, busca uno mejor, sé que tu imaginación da para más.

—Me encantas.

—Dime algo, que no sepa yo.

—Que tú eres aquí, solo, observando como mi mejor amigo se roba a tu cita, es un desperdicio para un viernes en la noche.

—Vaya, que persuasivo.

—¿Miento acaso?

No, no mentía en lo absoluto, en verdad se sintió como un desperdicio. Viernes por la noche, yo quería divertirme, y todo eso, sin embargo Himuro apareció y yo le cedí rápidamente la libertad a mi amigo. De cierta forma Atsushi dio en el clavo, no obstante, le costaría caro salir conmigo. Él pareció comprenderme, sonreía con calma, no era su sonrisa idiota que me desquiciaba al instante, esta era una mejor, galante, picara, podría derretirme por esos labios, cuando eran usados apropiadamente.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —le pregunté al fin, cediendo, no sé qué pasaba o porqué me sentía tan… El punto es, que, mi control estaba algo flojo, quizá hoy sería buena idea no pensar en nada y solo dejarme llevar.

Atsushi siguió observándome, sus ojos estaban encendiéndome, un extraño frenesí alborotó mis venas, él estaba diciendo con la mirada aquello que las palabras no pueden. Me estremecí de solo pensar en ello. Le respondí con una ladina sonrisa, muy concreta. Él tomó mi mano y prácticamente ambos salimos volando del lugar.

Durante largo rato, todo fue silencio, raro e inusual a mi parecer, normalmente Atsushi hablaba o comentaba algo. Y aun así, esta vez se sintió diferente, era un silencio que estaba desquiciándome, y no es que deseara romperlo, al menos no con palabras, esta clase de tención estaba poniéndome en aprietos, incluso mis piernas parecían flaquear, anticipando la excitación de mi mente, el estímulo me complació, deseaba esto, no iba a negarlo.

Fuimos al apartamento de Atsushi, lugar que sin duda ya conocía de pies a cabeza. Sin detenernos entramos, nos quitamos los zapatos y ahí mismo en la entrada él comenzó a besarme. Salvaje, impetuoso, lleno de deseo, sus labios me devoraban con la furia animal que podía enloquecerme por completo. No esperamos nada, no hablamos, no pedimos permiso. Él me cargó y me llevó a la habitación, nuestros labios jamás se separaron, era difícil respirar entre besos.

Me lanzó a la cama, mis ojos chocaron nuevamente con los suyos.

Se desabotonó la camisa, y lentamente dijo: —Te has portado mal, Aka-chin.

—¿Ah sí? —Respondí juguetón—. ¿Cuáles son mis cargos, señor oficial?

Mis ojos se pasearon por su torso desnudo, yo aún no comprendía como era que Atsushi mantenía ese cuerpo sin una gota de ejercicio y con una ingesta diaria de golosinas, estaba en perfecto estado con el abdomen bien marcado. Esbocé una ligera sonrisa, me encantaba ese cuerpo, y me parecía gracioso que le perteneciera a alguien que todo el tiempo actuaba cual niño pequeño, era un contraste interesante que caracterizaba sin duda a Murasakibara.

Me apresó cuando se posicionó en la cama, deslizó su lengua viperina en mi cuello y mordió mi oreja con algo de agresividad. —Provocarme con esa cara tuya es un severo crimen, Aka-chin —exclamó en un tono bajo, calmado, muy atractivo a mi parecer.

—Puede que… me encuentre culpable —le respondí mientras mi mano se deslizaba por su vientre, buscando 'otra cosa'.

—Entonces… deberás pagar una fianza o te apresaré todo el fin de semana —luego de espetar esas palabras, lamió mi oído, el sonido húmedo provocó que mi cuerpo se estremeciera con violencia, el estímulo mental y los preliminares en el sexo era mucho más interesantes que solo follar sin más, me gustaba cuando Atsushi se portaba tan atractivo, tan macho a su forma, mi atención era solo suya cuando lograba tentarme adecuadamente.

Por supuesto que 'fianza' significaba fetiche, ocasionalmente, Atsushi sacaba al aire sus fetiches, muy pocas personas creerían que este sujeto con actitud de niño pequeño, ocultaría un apetito sexual como ese, y por sobre todo sus fetiches. Algunas veces me hacía usar su antiguo uniforme del colegio cuando estaba en preparatoria, otras veces compraba cosas o disfraces para jugar ciertos papeles y meternos en un rol específico. Uno de sus favoritos en cubrirme con crema pastelera y lamerme por todas partes, también me ha usado como plato humano y me ha decorado de muchas maneras. Pocas veces ha intentado el masoquismo, supongo él sabe que a mí el dolor no me llama en el sexo, pero, si hemos practicado muchas veces lo que es el 'bondage'.

Mientras recordaba todo eso, no me percaté que Atsushi se había ido, le busqué con la mirada pero no lo encontré, escuché ruido, seguramente estaba buscando algo en otra habitación. Cuando volvió sostenía algunas cosas en sus brazos, entre ellas distinguí una venda para los ojos, y grilletes. Le dediqué una mirada algo extraña, ¿Qué planeaba hacer con eso? El masoquismo no me iba, ¿planeaba hacerme enojar?

—Aka-chin —me llamó suavemente—. La primera vez que te pedí hacer esto, yo no sabía mucho de la materia, pero ahora, te pido me dejes mostrarte un placer del cual quizá te vuelvas adicto.

—Atsushi, sabes que estas cosas no me gustan —dije, algo brusco, pero la sonrisa dulce no se borró de sus labios. Se sentó al lado mío en la cama, me besó tranquilamente, primero mi mejilla, después mi oreja y luego bajó por mi cuello hacia mi hombro. Cada lugar donde sus labios tocaban mi piel comenzaba a calentarse.

—Te prometo —susurró— que si no lo disfrutas, no volveré a tener sexo contigo, ¿entiendes que tan enserio voy? ¿Comprendes que estoy dispuesto a renunciar a tu dulce cuerpo en caso de fallar? Aunque, no fallaré, lo vas a disfrutar.

No iba a negarlo, sus palabras eran miel dulce vertida por todo mi ser, yo ya conocía a Murasakibara desde hace tanto tiempo, sabía que él no mentía, iba muy en serio, ¿tan desesperado estaba por intentarlo conmigo? ¿Qué pretendía con todo esto? Supongo que él estuvo practicando, de lo contrario no estaría tomando tantos riesgos conmigo, él me conoce también después de todo. Por un momento me sentí tentado a irme y dejarle ahí con la palabra en la boca, pero no pude, quizá en ese instante el deseo y la curiosidad fueron más fuertes que mi raciocinio, o tal vez había caído en el juego de Atsushi, por otra parte, puede que lo deseara más de lo que creía, el caso es que me quedé ahí.

—Está bien, pero, apenas te diga 'alto' vas a parar, ¿entendido? —le fulminé con la mirada, hablaba en serio.

—No te preocupes, no vas a desear que me detenga, pero está bien Aka-chin, te lo prometo solo a ti —respondió sonriente, muy feliz diría yo.

Primero Atsushi me besó, fue un beso lento, pero increíblemente erótico, húmedo, me hiso temblar de lo bueno que era, ¿había siempre Atsushi besado así? Sinceramente lo había olvidado, o puede que algo había cambiado, no sé qué era, pero me gustó. Y luego de besarme tomó uno de los grilletes y lo aseguró en un extremo de la cama, luego, me sentó pegado a la cabecera, tomó mi brazo y aseguró el grillete a mi muñeca, lo mismo con el otro extremo, ahora no podía mover sus mis manos, era un poco ¿incomodo? Pero nada que no pudiera soportar. Después colocó la venda en mis ojos, todo se volvió negro.

—¿Para que la venda? —indagué, con una mescla entre confundido y curioso.

—Ya lo veras —respondió, juraría que había sonreído de nuevo.

Así permanecí, atado y ciego durante pocos minutos. Después es cuché un sonido, como algo de cuero, no supe que era, pero, pronto algo frio comenzó a deslizarse en mi pecho.

—¿Duele? —me preguntó, mientras el objeto bajaba por mi abdomen.

—No —respondí, confuso aun.

Entonces, Atsushi movió el objeto y sentí algo similar a un piquete en mi abdomen, mi cuerpo brincó por la sorpresa, no fue doloroso, más bien provocó un extraño cosquilleo en mi piel. ¿Qué era ese objeto? ¿Un látigo acaso?

—Supongo que te preguntas que objeto es ¿no? Te daré una pista, tú lo has usado ya, muchas veces~ —canturreó con una risilla traviesa. Intenté concentrar mis sentidos, aquello que ahora se deslizaba por mi brazo izquierdo definitivamente era cuero, ¿había yo usado algo así? Aunque por un segundo no comprendí el significado de esas palabras, pronto la respuesta vino a mi mente: una fusta.

¿En serio planeaba golpearme él con eso? ¿Para qué? Era demasiado obvio que yo no comprendía muchas cosas del sadomasoquismo, entre ellas, los objetos empleados, digo, yo uso la fusta cuando cabalgo, es para caballos ¿Cómo algo que se usa para caballos puede generar placer? No había respuesta para mí, y sin embargo Atsushi no se detuvo. Mientras me sumergí en pensamientos un dolor me trajo a la realidad, ahora me había dado un pequeño azote en la pierna, ardió un momento solamente. Mi cuerpo saltó otra vez por la sorpresa. Atsushi repitió esto en mi otra pierna, luego en mi costado y así continuó propinando ligeros golpes en todo mi cuerpo, cada vez más fuertes; no sé porque pero mi corazón empezó a acelerarse y mi respiración empezó a fallar, puede que… el hecho de estar cegado me afectara, pese a lo bien que uso mis sentidos, mi vista es por demás esencial, ahora que no veía estaba abierto a un mundo distinto.

—¿Te gusta, Aka-chin? —me pregunta mientras me propina otro golpe, me estremezco de los pies a la cabeza, mi piel se eriza.

—No lo entiendo… —me limité a decir, y era verdad, no entendía lo que mi cuerpo ahora experimentaba, no era dolor y tampoco era el placer habitual, este era un ardor efímero, un cosquilleo incesante que parecía calar mis nervios y no solo mi piel. Agradable pero difuso.

—Quizá… debas concéntrate más en tu cuerpo —susurró, después me propinó otro fustazo en mi cuerpo, este fue más fuerte y doloroso, las cadenas evitaron que moviera mis brazos, solo escuché el tintineo de la cadena. Atsushi soltó una suave risilla, se acercó a mí y pronto sentí sus labios en mi cuello, al instante solté un gemido, uno sonoro, demasiado para pertenecerme ¿Qué había sido aquello? Fue totalmente nuevo y diferente, el placer me azotó cual mar bravo, sus labios quemaron tan deliciosamente que mi único deseo era sentirlos más. La gran mano de Murasakibara golpeó el costado de mi muslo haciéndome brincar y ahora sentí una mordida en mi clavícula, esta también me hiso sentir placer, el éxtasis, que yo pensaba, ya conocía perfectamente, me sorprendió por completo. Antes de darme cuenta mi miembro se había puesto duro y mis labios entre abiertos dejaban escapar pesadamente mi respiración.

—Aka-chin, vamos a cambiar de posiciones —sentenció.

Pronto sentí mis extremidades liberadas, aún tenía los grilletes pero no estaban sujetos a la cadena. Atsushi me levantó, me puso de rodillas y me dio la vuelta, ahora sentía la pared cerca de mi cara. Volvió a sujetar los grilletes, esa posición era incomoda ya que estaba arrodillado pero mis brazos ya no dolían. Escuché como Murasakibara se reía triunfante. Su mano se deslizó por mi espalda, y descansó en mi espalda baja, el tacto dulce quemó mi piel.

Entonces, la fusta golpeó mi cuerpo, una y otra vez Atsushi arremetió azotes contra mi espalda, cerré mi boca con fuerza, no quería dejar salir mi voz, el dolor se volvió intenso. Y justo cuando estaba por decir algo para hacerle parar, sentí sus labios y su lengua deslizarse por las áreas recién golpeadas, el contraste entre dolor y alivio se volvió placer. Su lengua siguió bajando hasta mis glúteos donde me besó repetidas veces, me sentí como un dulce, Atsushi no paraba de probarme.

—¿Te gusta, Aka-chin? Tu cuerpo lascivo me excita tanto… —comentó mientras sus dedos apretaban mis glúteos con fuerza, sus uñas se clavaron ligeramente en mi piel, se sintió de maravilla. Entonces de nuevo comenzó a darme azotes, primero mis muslos, luego algunos golpes en mis caderas y otros en mi espalda, fuertes golpes, rápidos, exactos. Luego se detuvo, la puta de cuerpo empezó a deslizarse de nuevo por mi cuerpo, suavemente, por los brazos, cuello, luego mi abdomen y al final en la punta de mi falo.

—Ya estás tan duro, vamos Aka-chin, rúgame, pídeme más —su voz cargada de lujuria envió espasmos que arrebataron la fuerza de mis piernas, mis caderas se movieron ligeramente y empiné mi cuerpo hacia él, no me importaba exponer mi trasero para él, en ese momento, cegado por la venda y por mi propia ambición simplemente le pedí que continuara. Y así lo hizo.

Murasakibara se posicionó atrás de mí, su enorme cuerpo me cubría perfectamente, su pecho y abdomen al tocar mi espalda me calentaron al instante, parecía que Atsushi estaba hirviendo, solté un ligero suspiro, quería sentirle mucho más, ahora que no podía ver lo que él hacía y que me había entregado yo completamente a su juego, de buena gana, todo se volvió mucho más intenso, a estas alturas solo me importaba su tacto. Sus dedos acariciaron mi pelvis y subieron con calma, sus uñas clavadas ligeramente arrebataron la dulzura pero me pusieron cual animal, ahora ansiaba la brusquedad que combinada al placer resultaba deleitable. Atsushi siempre había sido muy bruto en la cama, agresivo, toda una bestia… y sin embargo, ahora todo era distinto, no sentí su mismo egoísmo que le caracterizaba, podía experimentar por mí mismo y comprobar que él estaba procurando con detalle el placer en ambos, ese pensamiento, ese detalle me excitó aún más.

Pronto sentí sus dedos en mi pecho, donde pellizcó sin piedad mis botones rosa que al instante reaccionaron al tacto, el cosquillo fue tan intenso que todo mi cuerpo se retorció. Solté un grito ligero, mi cuerpo ya ardiente en fiebre había comenzado a sudar y mi miembro ya expulsaba gotas pre-seminales, jamás hubiera pensado que simples caricias y golpes podrían poderme así de bruto.

—Aka-chin, estas increíble hoy —me susurró al odio, una de sus manos se posicionó entre la abertura de mis glúteos y comenzó a rozar mi entrada con persistencia. Su otra mano abandonó mi cuerpo, poco después sentí un líquido gélido, que ya conocía muy bien, deslizándose donde Atsushi me acariciaba con el dedo. Me estremecí con violencia, estar cegado comenzó a desesperarme, halé de mis cadenas pero no sirvió de nada. Entonces otro azote me hizo arquear la espalda, Atsushi había tomado nuevamente la fusta y ahora golpeaba mi espalda baja. Sin piedad insertó dos dedos de golpe.

—¡Ah! ¡Atsushi! —Grité su nombre, temblando—. Apresúrate, ¡es una orden!

Ansioso, esa es la mejor palabra para describir como me sentía. Mis emociones eran un torbellino y mi cuerpo gritaba múltiples deseos y necesidades, lo único claro en mí, era mi deseo de más.

—¿Cómo podría decirte que no? Mi emperador —contestó, su voz tan llena de libido, de virilidad, ¡podría escucharla todo el tiempo! ¡Atsushi se comportaba tan diferente! Me tenía vuelto loco, al punto que desee hacerlo con él toda la noche. Murasakibara me hizo girar ligeramente el cuello y apresó mis labios, con ferocidad me devoró por completo, esos labios carnosos tan hábiles y apasionados se robaron todo aliento mío. Se robó mi voz y gemidos, su lengua tomó dominio sobre la mía, respirar se volvió mucho más difícil, no obstante quería mucho más. Tres dedos penetraron mi interior haciéndome gritar, ¿era esa mi voz? Jamás me había escuchado a mí mismo como ahora.

Luego de muy poco, Atsushi quitó sus dedos, su miembro duro comenzó a deslizarse entre mis glúteos, estaba ya húmedo. Gemí inconscientemente a causa de mi impaciencia, le quería ya dentro, y que me embistiera como nunca antes. Y así sucedió, apenas comenzó a invadir mis paredes solté otro grito, pero no le pedí detenerse, no era realmente doloroso, simplemente era demasiado excitante, el calor en mi interior alcanzó niveles nuevos, me sentía animal, ambos estábamos comportándonos así, como si estuviéramos en celo y no pudiéramos refrenarnos, la pasión era lo único en mi mente, si estaba bien o mal, si me arrepentiría o no, eso ya no me interesaba un comino. Ni Reo, ni Kise, ni Midorima, ni Momoi, nadie me importó ya, en ese momento todo era él, por un momento le pertenecí solo a él.

Comenzó a embestirme, sacaba su miembro y luego arremetía contra mí, sus grandes manos sujetaron mis caderas que se movieron a su deseo y capricho. Él clavó sus labios en mi espalda, dejó tantas mordidas y marcas como pudo, casi estaba embarrándome contra la pared por la fuerza que utilizaba, ese maldito gigante era todo mío, me daba placer solo a mí, y mi ego, consiente de cuanto él me deseaba, gritó victorioso, ¡esto era lo mejor!

El sonido que nuestros cuerpos, las cadenas y la cama crujiente crearon resultaron ser una sinfonía magnifica, la humedad, los fluidos, los jadeos, gemidos, exhalaciones… todo, todo era demasiado perfecto, placentero. Hacía tiempo que no experimentaba algo así. Sin embargo, todo me empujó al orgasmo a velocidades estratosféricas, por más que intentaba aguantar, mi cuerpo parecía a punto de estallar y con Atsushi clavándola cada vez más profundo… no pude más.

—Y-Ya no puedo… a-ah… nhg… ¡A-Atsushi!... más fuerte… ¡A-Ah!

Él soltó una risilla entre sus jadeos, casi parecía que gruñía, mi dulce bestia. Él también estaba cerca del orgasmo, ambos lo alcanzaríamos al mismo tiempo. Continuamos con ese ritmo animal unos minutos más hasta que estallamos en placer libidinoso. Él se corrió dentro de mí.

—Aka-chin, te deseo tanto… —dijo mientras me desataba, él seguía duro y yo también, esta sería una noche larga. Me quitó la venda de los ojos, me costó un poco re-adaptarme a la luz, cuando lo hice sus preciosos ocelos lilas retaron a los míos. Nos besamos de nuevo, aun no recuperábamos el aliento—. Quiero ver… tu rostro, cuando te corres —agregó mientras ponía ahora sus labios en mi cuello, aspirando mi aroma.

—Entonces, no me dejes dormir… Atsushi.

….

—¿Qué pasa Tetsuya?

Al despertar en la mañana (más o menos a las diez), me llegaron dos mensajes, el primero era de Reo, se disculpó por dejarme plantado a noche, pero estaba feliz pues todo había resultado bien, luego de responderle asegurándole que no había problema, leí el siguiente mensaje, este era de Tetsuya y decía que necesitaba hablar conmigo con urgencia. Mientras Atsushi aun dormía yo hablaba con Kuroko.

—Akashi-kun… me gustaría hablar contigo, y quisiera pedirte un favor.

—¿Qué favor?

—Bueno… un amigo está por venir a la ciudad y pues, tengo una cena programada con Kagami-kun, y quisiera saber si tu podría recibirle, conoces la ciudad mejor que yo. Sé que te pido mucho pero…

—No, no te preocupes —le interrumpí, respiré hondo—. Está bien, ¿Cómo se llama?

—Ya lo conoces, Furihata Kouki

Pensé en el nombre pero nada, jamás en mi vida había escuchado ese nombre. No recordé en lo absoluto de quien hablaba, pero bueno, ese no era mi problema, yo solo debía hacerle compañía un rato y eso no es problema en realidad.

—Nos vemos en el café de siempre a las cinco de la tarde, ¿de acuerdo? Ahí hablaremos.

—Está bien.

Cortó la llamada, me quedé pensativo un momento, ¿Cuál era el plan que tenía Tetsuya en mente? Sinceramente yo ya entendía que él ocultaba algo.

… Bien, solo quedaba esperar.


End file.
